Yours Always And Forever
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Windblazer and Ratchet spend more time together and he learns that she's his always and forever. Done as a request for Windblazer Prime. :)


**Windblazer Prime, who owns Windblazer Prime, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing!**

* * *

 **Yours Always And Forever**

Ratchet held Windblazer Prime close as he listened to her tell him about some of her adventures from some time back from when she was on Earth and how she met her nemesis Gale in his she had been captured by the evil Bots, who she had read all about them and the good Cons (who had made her an honorary member), Nemesis Prime had personally interrogated her, though he uses both his fists and words, surprisingly Windy didn't feel a single thing since she has an tremendous tolerance to physical pain and her spirit didn't break, which impressed him entirely, including in the battlefield when she fought him. After hours of questioning and no answers from her, he ordered Gale, who found her signal when she first arrived and heard a lot about her from the others during the year she had been in that dimension, to extract information by his methods, during the questioning he flirted with her, saying he wouldn't mind keeping her there and have her as his assistant, cause he didn't like to hurt and test beautiful and gorgeous femmes like her. All to which she politely refused and said he was not her type, resulting in them to battle, which she won and he felt humiliated and furious he got beaten up by a femme.

"Wait, I have a video of it," she said and sent it to Ratchet, who burst out laughing as he watched the hilarious and amusing video. She laughed along with him before settling back down and looking at the stars with him.

Ratchet gazed at her before deciding to turn on his charms, making Windblazer giggle as she watched him become suave romantic, affectionate, extremely caring, playful tease, gentlemanly, soft with words, quite flirtatious towards her, protective, possessive, playful, mischievous, comforting, fiercely loyal and faithful, sultry, seductive, passionate, generous, kind-hearted, genuine, friendly, well-mannered, polite, lovable, fun-loving, sweet, alluring, and a bunch of other good traits that she couldn't focus on as she nuzzled up to him. "I love when you turn on your charms," she said. "Makes me feel all tingly."

Ratchet smiled and would have continued except he saw her optics turn pale green, something he remembered that meant she was annoyed. "We have company," she said.

They turned to see it was Gale and he was smirking at them. "Got you both now," he said as he turned to get Windblazer, but she smirked at him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to bother my sparkmate and I?" She asked.

Gale's stunned look gave them the advantage as Windblazer's eyes turned colors again and she and Ratchet both attacked, striking a hard blow on Gale, who retreated fast, knowing his leader wouldn't be pleased with his defeat, but he knew he couldn't win that fight no matter what he did.

Ratchet turned to Windblazer and wrapped his arms around her, seeing her optics were orange colored, indicating her bravery. He ran his hand down her side and chuckled when her optics turned bright pink to indicate her sensitivity. She playfully shoved his shoulder as she giggled. "You did that on purpose," she said.

"Because I love how your optics change color," he said. "But there is one color that is my absolute favorite."

"Which one?" She asked.

"Deep blue," he said, winking at her.

She blushed. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Because it shows me just how much you love me and allows me to show you how much I love you," he said as he held her close. "I don't know what I'd do if Gale took you away from me."

"He can't," Windblazer said. "If he tried, my spark would send out a shockwave as a protective measure, now that I'm bonded to you."

He looked at her in surprise. "It would?" He asked.

She nodded. "Because of what I am," she said. "No one else can take me from you, Ratchet. I'm yours."

He smiled and pulled something out from subspace. "Do you remember this?" He asked her.

She smiled as she recognized the scarf in his hand. It was a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin orange stripes, but she could now see some extra was added to it. Autobot symbols and dark indigo tassels now completed the scarf. "I added them on after you left," he said quietly. "To always remember you by. And to symbolize our unbreakable friendship, bond, and love for each other."

She smiled again. "I remember that day I left," she said. "And I left you this to remember me by, because you had made it for me as a birthday gift and I cherished it back then," she said.

Ratchet now handed it back to her, gently wrapping the scarf around her neck and Windblazer smiled at him. "I love the little touches from you," she said, fingering the scarf. "Thanks for keeping it for me."

"I'd keep anything for you, Windy," he said fondly as he held her close and then sent her a memory through the bond. "Remember everyone thought we were twins when we were growing up?"

Windblazer laughed a bit. "Yes, because you and I looked so much alike," she said before looking up at him lovingly. "That just meant we were perfect for each other. We still are."

"Yes," he said as he gently pulled her to his berth and laid down with her laying on his chest. "We are perfect for each other and I'm yours forever too."

She smiled and snuggled into him as they let their feelings for each other flow between them through their bond and she then kissed Ratchet passionately. He did the same as he smirked to himself, knowing Gale could never have what he had.

A beautiful sparkmate as his forever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
